Revelations
by Jasper-Quarts
Summary: While fused Lapis finds Jasper in a worse state than her and finds herself wanting to comfort her. Jasper x Lapis Jaspis Lasper
1. Chapter 1

Lapis strained. Her arms weak and tired from keeping Jasper and Malachite under control. She closed her eyes and focused on the elements of her surroundings, the silence, and the suffocating darkness. It was terrible but Lapis was used to it at this point.

She focused her breathing but soon felt something. An overwhelming sadness. It was so strong it sent a pain throughout her chest. She felt confused, she hadn't thought of anything to make herself sad. It was abrupt. She sat there confused for a minute before realizing that if it wasn't her who was sad then it must be the gem she was fused with... Jasper.

The feeling was so bad that it sent tears into her eyes and made her choke up a bit.

She then felt the gem on the other side of her chains give up. The sadness then became thicker and got worse, something she didn't even know was possible.

She decided to pull Jasper up to where she could see her and her eyes widened in shock.

Jasper was in tears.

And she hated to say it but she felt bad.

Lapis didn't know what to do. Even though she had felt a terrible hatred for the other gem she also wanted nothing more than to go comfort her.

Lapis slowly walked over to Jasper and cautiously knelt down to come eye level with the other gem. When Jasper noticed her she didn't attack. Instead she fliched back a bit. Now Lapis felt a pinge of fear from the other gem.

Jasper was afraid of her.

Lapis found herself wrapping her arms around the other gem and at first Jasper tensed up but quickly wrapped her own arms around Lapis. Jasper sobbed into Lapis' shoulder and Lapis found herself slowly shushing Jasper while rubbing soothing circles on Jasper's back with her thumb.

Lapis felt the sadness weaken but not completely go away and Jasper looked up at her.

"I'm s-sorry" Jasper choked out. Lapis' eyes widened at the genuine apology but gave her a warm soothing smile.

She cupped Jasper's cheeks in her hand before whispering "It's ok". Jasper was visibly relieved and nuzzled into Lapis before looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Can we please unfuse, I-I hate here" Jasper begged. Lapis hesitated but slowly nodded.

From a distance Steven could see something emerging from the water. He squinted his eyes and stared and after a moment er realised what it was. He let out a gahsp and ran inside to get the other gems.

They all stared as Malachite slowly walked out of the ocean and onto the sand of the beach.

Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst were ready to fuse to fight Malachite but Stopped when Malachite lit up and Jasper and Lapis fell from the sky. Jasper held Lapis in her arms taking the fall so that Lapis wouldn't get hurt when they hit the ground.

Steven ran to the two gems and Pearl reached out to stop him but to no avail. He slowly approached the two gems and found that they were both passed out. Steven looked them both over for a minute before the other gems ran to him. Steven looked up to the for an explanation as to why they were asleep.

Garnet shook her head slowly "The emotional and physical strain must have gotten to them, Lapis will be okay"Garnet tried to reassure Steven. He looked up at Garnet with a confused look.

"What about Jasper" He asked. Garnet looked over to the mentioned gem.

"Were going to bubble her" she replied. Steven immediately argued but Garnet wasn't having it. She separated the two gems and then poofed Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Ok so the episode 'Alone At Sea' sorta threw me off for a little while there so I've decided to make this fanfic stray from the show almost completely.**_

 _ **Reviews would be much appreciated and if you want you could give me a few ideas for where the story should go. You could also give me ideas for other fics! Anyways enjoy!**_

Lapis' eyes opened slowly, straining from the bright light coming from the window.

She sat up and looked around taking in her surroundings. She recognized the place she was in as the temple and immediately got up to leave.

Lapis looked for the exit but was startled when Steven burst through the door.

"You're awake!" Steven exclaimed excitedly. Lapis couldn't help but smile at the stars in his eyes. He quickly ran and wrapped his arms around her. Lapis smiled and patted his head.

"You were asleep for days!" Steven said "Jasper and Malachite must've been tiring."

Lapis' eyes immediately went wide.

"Jasper! Where is she?" Lapis asked worriedly.

"Oh, she's bubbled in the burning room. Your safe!" Steven said enthusiastically.

"No! You have to un-bubble her" Lapis said. Steven looked up with a surprised expression..

"Huh? I thought- why would-" Steven Stuttered confused. Lapis just lifted his head with her finger on his chin and gave him a reassuring look.

 _ ***TIME SKIP***_

"But Gaaaarnet" Steven whined. Garnet shook her head showing no signs of giving in anytime soon. Lapis didn't know what to do.

"Jasper is dangerous" Garnet stated stoically before turning and walking off.

"Sorry Lapis" Steven said. Lapis didn't respond instead she walked out of the temple and flew off.

 _ ***TIME SKIP***_

It was late in the night and Steven was fast asleep leaving the gems in their rooms to pass the time. Lapis quietly walked around the burning room searching for the orange gem she had been fused with for so long, being careful not to knock into anything. After a moment of looking she found what she came for.

Lapis carefully popped the bubble and held a gem to her chest before turning heel and running out of the temple. When she knew she was far enough away she set the gem on the ground gently. Lapis stared at the gem and couldn't help but wish she would hurry up and reform.

Her wish was soon granted when the gem began to glow. She watched as Jasper slowly took form. Jasper popped up in a fighting stance, looking around for any threats. When she caught sight of Lapis she immediately loosened a step closer before wrapping her arms around the smaller blue gem.

Lapis stood there trying to comprehend what was happening. After a moment she nuzzled into Jasper's fuzzy hair.

"Thank you" Lapis heard Jasper mumble. She responded by running her fingers through her hair. They sat together for a long time, neither of them wanting to was only the sound of the waves of the ocean and the soft breaths from the two gems until the ground started to shake. Jasper tensed up and stood with Lapis in her arms. She looked around before spotting something emerging from the ocean. She backed away as the being walked onto the beach revealing its dark green and blue features. Jasper realised the being to be a corrupted gem and placed Lapis behind her. Jasper charged at the monster and threw a punch into its side causing it to fly across the beach. When it got back up it began to charge back. Jasper summoned her crash helmet and met the monster half way causing it to poof.

Jasper looked over to Lapis and sighed when she saw she was ok. Lapis ran and embraced traced a scratch along Jasper's cheek with a frown. They were both startled when they heard a familiar voice from far behind them.

"Lapis!" Steven said running towards the two. Not far behind him was the rest of the crystal gems. Garnet's face immediately fell when she saw Jasper.

"S-Steven?!" Lapis stuttered surprised. Steven ran over to them but stopped.

"Jasper?" Steven questioned with his head tilted. "Lapis did you…?" Jasper held Lapis away from the other gems and gave a confused but warning look.

"Put Lapis down!" Steven ordered. Jasper looked Lapis in the eyes before setting her down gently.

"Steven, what are you doing here?" Lapis asked worriedly.

"We felt the ground shaking and heard loud noises from the temple so we came to see what was going on" Steven explained still looking confused as to how and why Jasper was here. Lapis looked over to Garnet and tried to read her face but saw nothing. Pearl raised her spear and furrowed her brow.

"And what is _she_ doing here" Pearl said pointing to Jasper. Jasper straightened up and took a step back, not wanting to attack… but not wanting to be attacked either.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for leaving you all at a cliffhanger. I wanted to build up suspense and to finally get this chapter out. Once again I'm sorry for it being so short and seeming rushed, I'm not exactly all that good at writing just yet. Reviews are much appreciated and Ide love to just chat so if you want to PM me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Hopefully this is the last time I have to post this chapter...**_

Lapis stood in front of Jasper.

"Wait, don't hurt her!" Lapis pleaded. Pearl raised an eyebrow, lowering her spear slightly.

"And why shouldn't I?" Pearl questioned. Lapis looked around, thinking of an answer.

"B-because I...I...You just can't!" Lapis blushed. Pearl gave a weird look seeming unconvinced before Steven stood next to Lapis with his hands up.

"If Lapis doesn't want us to hurt Jasper than theres obviously a good reason and I think we should listen to her" Steven argued.

Pearl turned to Garnet waiting for her response. Garnet adjusted her glasses before turning to Steven.

"Alright Steven, we'll give her a chance" Pearl quickly turned her head to Garnet with a surprised expression.

"Garnet!" Pearl stared in disbelief.

"Pearl" Garnet turns and walks off. Amethyst snickers quietly before bursting into a fit of laughter causing Pearl to cross her arms and scoff. Steven smiled wide and looked at Lapis and Jasper. Jasper stared in confusion as the scene played out in front of her. She took a step back and looked at the ocean behind her. Lapis noticed and held Jasper's hand, giving her a reassuring smile.

"So where will Jasper be staying?" Steven asked with excited eyes.

"I'm not sure..." Pearl pondered "She could stay in the barn with Peridot" She suggested.

Jasper's eyes went wide "Peridot's okay?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah" Steven answered. Lapis couldn't help but smile at the relief on Jasper's face.

 _ **A/N- Sorry for the short chapter. I just really wanted to get this out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Alright, this story is old. It was one of my first fanfics and now that I'm looking back on it, I see all of the grammatical and logical flaws and they honestly make me cringe so hard that my stomach literally starts hurting. So, I'm going to make an effort to improve and edit the previous chapters** ** _and_** **take more time on new chapters. Thank you for bearing with me. Enjoy!**

The day slowly came to an end with the sun setting.

Jasper noticed how the plants and far out mountains somewhat bent the light radiating from the giant star that kept this small solar system together.

She smiled slightly at the thought of living with her former work partner and long term friend.

 **(A/N-Remember, this is an AU. It will differ from the actual show alot. But not to an extent where it becomes utter bullshit)**

Jasper was ripped from her thoughts when Pearl scolded her for not listening.

"Okay, this barn belongs to Greg. You absolutely cannot damage it. Okay,Jasper?"

"What leads you too believe that I will somehow damage this...barn?" Jasper asked.

Pearl only looked Jasper up and down before giving her a look that said "Really?"

Jasper chuckled "Fair enough"

The rest of the way was silent.

When they finally made it to the barn, Pearl called out Peridot's name.

"Come in!" The two gems heard a nasally voice from inside.

Jasper and Pearl walked into the barn to see the little green gem's back turned to them, a blowtorch in one hand and some little trinket in the other.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Pearl asked with an eyebrow raised.

Peridot flipped up her mask and turned around "Well, you see I-"

Her eyes went wide as soon as she saw the giant orange gem in front of her.

"J-Jasper?"

"Peri"

Peridot ran to Jasper and jumped into her arms.

Both of them had happy tears in their eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again..." They both said at the same time.

"Ya left me...ya big dummy" Jasper said in a joking tone.

Peridot sniffed an chuckled a little into Jasper's shoulder.

After a minute, Jasper carefully set Peridot down.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well" Pearl started "Jasper is going to be living here with you and Lapis from now on"

The green gem's eyes went wide with stars.

Jasper smiled warmly.

"I hope you don't mind"She said

"Of course not!" Peridot said with a huge smile.

 _ **A/N-Sorry, extremely short chapter.I'm getting back into the mood of writing for this fic thanks to a very special someone (You know who you are)and will be writing more soon.**_


End file.
